


Don't You Get Cold?

by lilithtorch2



Series: Gossiping and Bickering [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Fluff, Freezing, Gen, One-Shot, You need to wear something warmer, brief mention of assassination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithtorch2/pseuds/lilithtorch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a late-night mission, Natalia Romanova insists that the Winter Soldier wear something warmer. He doesn't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Get Cold?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never worn either the Winter Soldier's or the Black Widow's outfits, but it always struck me that for all their athleticism (unless their outfits are made of the same material Under Armour makes their clothes), they might still get cold.

The Winter Soldier and Natalia, the Black Widow, were waken up from their sleep and sent out on a last minute late night mission to assassinate someone. They prepared to go. Before they headed out, Natalia took one look at the Winter Soldier and sighed.

She was bundled up in a thick coat with fake fur outlining the edges of the hood covering her head and a white scarf wrapped around her neck. He was wearing the same outfit again: eye mask, protective vest, loose pants, a sleeve on one arm and nothing for the other. No thick coat to protect himself from the snow outside. No scarf to keep his neck warm or gloves for his hands.

“Don’t you ever get cold?”

The Winter Soldier looked at her curiously, and then examined his own outfit. He grinned at her.

“This? No. Have you seen the material they made this with?”

She looked closely at the outfit the Winter Soldier was wearing. It was made of black leather. Leather was indeed warm, but the snow outside was heavy. This wouldn’t be enough for him. And…

“What about your arm? It’s not covered.” She was referring to his silver arm. She touched it and shivered. She could still feel the iciness of the arm through her glove. “It’s cold.”

“I don’t feel anything with that arm.”

“Don’t lie. They built in artificial nerves in there to help your precision.”

“Still don’t feel anything.”

She opened the door and a cloud of snow entered the building. Natalia glared at the Winter Soldier again, asking him if he really wasn’t cold. “You’ll get sick.”

“Nope,” he shrugged, smiling. “I’ll be okay.”

She and the Winter Soldier walked outside to make their way to the rendezvous point. It took all of her energy to close the door behind them. She gestured at all the snow falling from the sky.

“It’s cold.”

“No it’s not.”

Irritated, she gathered a pile of snow and aimed it at the Winter Soldier’s face. He dodged it.

“What did you do that for?”

She felt his cheek with her hand. “You’re freezing,” Natalia insisted. “At least wear something warm to cover your head.” She made a motion to remove the scarf from her neck but the Winter Soldier held her arm to stop her from doing so.

“Having something over my head or around my neck messes with my vision,” the Winter Soldier protested.

“Tch!” She wrapped her fingers around his long dark hair. She snapped, “ _This_ messes with your vision too!”

To prove to Natalia that she was wrong, the Winter Soldier pulled out his rifle, aimed it at an unsuspecting victim approaching them and pulled the trigger.

Headshot.

He turned to look at the redhead victoriously.

“You were saying?”

She rolled her eyes. She wasn’t done with him yet.

The following morning Natalia noticed the Winter Soldier sneezing and sniffling and gave him a cup of warm honey to drink. He took it gratefully but didn’t respond when she finally said:

“I told you so.”


End file.
